Taming The Ultimate
by DarkBlaze14
Summary: When Amy sets her sights on something... She'll do more than stop at nothing to get it. A ShadAmy oneshot/lemon. Yes, it's a lemon.;) Mature audiences only! Celebrating my one year anniversary on fanfiction!


**((A/N: Hey everyone! Dark here! Back with my promised celebratory fic!;D Eh... I'm a few days late...**

**Now, this is gonna' be really different for me... I've never written a oneshot, never written ShadAmy, and I've technically never written a lemon.:/ So... I'm pretty much setting myself up for complete failure!X,D Eh... I hope it turns out okay.:'3**

**But, onto the story, this IS a lemon (fair warning!), so only read this if you know you can handle explicit content. Oh, who am I kidding? We all know why you're here!X,)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!))**

**((DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shadow, Amy, or virtually any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from one. You'll be able to pick him out.;) All the rest are property of SEGA!))**

* * *

**Taming The Ultimate**

The cake was slowly walked into the room, Sonic careful to not stumble or hit his arms on anything around him. Smiling faces and happy singing voices filled the kitchen. At the end of the table, a dark cat with blue eyes and a sly, crooked grin sat awkwardly, as any recipient of the famous song would do.

"...Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you!"

Blaze crept forward and lit the candles with her fingertips as the singing continued. With the last verse, the Birthday Boy leaned forward, closed his eyes, and blew them out. Cheers and applause erupted as the cat continued to grin at his surroundings. All were piled into the kitchen except for Shadow, who leaned up against a wall in the living room, watching the scene.

"Aw..." He finally said, "Thank you guys!"

Tikal came up and gave him a hug from behind. Sonic laughed, "You're welcome, buddy!"

The feline shifted, and scratched his head. "Damn... It doesn't feel like I've only known you all for a year..."

"Well... We've all done a lot together in that time." Silver said, "That's for sure."

Rouge came back with a knife and cut into the chocolate cake while everyone jostled around her. The dense crowd soon thinned as bodies migrated to the living room. Shadow then moved to the corner of the room, becoming invisible to most everyone. He didn't do parties, and he was satisfied with the results of his effort to maintain a low profile.

The ebony one zoned out after that. He might've heard his name a few times, but he really didn't care. He just stood there, like a relaxed monument, staring at the floor with his hands in his jacket pockets. Shadow almost thought he should feel happy, or that he should feel anything, for that matter. But he had worked hard to build this reputation of being callous and hard. That became his trademark. If he just all-of-the-sudden started walking around greeting everyone with a smile, he would likely be nominated for a drug test. Nonetheless, after all these years of doing this, he felt like he was missing something. Like he needed... To feel something for once.

"And that damn cat's the reason..." Shadow said silently to himself. Just the thought of him made his head throb. The feline had been on his case for months, even more than Sonic, about how he needed to let loose. It didn't really anger the black-and-red hedgehog, but rather frustrated him to no end. How anyone could be so happy-go-lucky was beyond him. With Sonic, Shadow usually just shrugged it all off, but this new guy was different.

The Ultimate Lifeform sighed, dropped these thoughts, and focused his attention on the gifts being brought into the room. Time elapsed quickly. "Thanks, Shadow!" said the birthday-cat after he opened the first present. The hedgehog merely nodded back. Package after package and card after card was opened. One from Tikal. One from Knuckles. One from Silver. The list went on. One from Sonic. Hugs and thank-yous and gestures of affection were exchanged. It almost made Shadow long for a feeling. Any feeling. A feeling he'd never had before. One from Blaze. The gifts kept coming. The last one didn't have a tag on it. There was no card in the bag.

"Okay..." Said the dark feline, "I don't know who this one's fro-" He screamed, "Oh my God! Are you serious?!" Shadow saw everyone crowd around him. He couldn't really make out what he was holding.

"What is it?!" A girl's voice called over the excitement.

There was a beaming smile, "Like fifteen concert tickets! But... I thought it was sold out..."

Sonic took one of the tickets, and examined it. "Well, whoever gave you these must have a few connections."

"So... What now?"

The birthday-cat laughed, "I guess we're all going to a concert!"

"When is it?"

There was a pause. Sonic looked at the tickets again. "Holy shit! Midnight!"

"Tonight?"

"Yes!" Everyone looked up at the clock. Fifteen after ten.

The dark cat stood up. His excitement was too much to contain. "Well then we gotta' go!"

"Now?"

He pointed to the invisible watch on his wrist. "Yes, now! Everyone come on!"

Shadow watched as they all piled out of the doorway one by one, without any question or consideration. He wasn't too sure he could blame them. In fact, he actually started towards the door when a voice suddenly stopped him in his tracks, nearly making him jump.

"Hey, Shadow!" The voice was cheerful and familiar, yet not one he had heard all night. "Mind helping me clean up a little?"

The ebony one turned to see Amy standing with a large garbage bag, the most innocent look on her face. He froze, and turned to Sonic, who was half way out the door, looking for some clarification.

"It'll only take a minute..." The pink hedgehog insisted, "I just really need to get this place tidied up. We'll catch up with you guys later."

The blue speedster nodded in agreement, and when the door was shut Shadow thought he saw a small smirk cross Amy's muzzle. He wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

So cups and plates were thrown into the bag and a few dishes were washed. The remainder of the cake was thrown away as it was, by that point, merely crumbs. Shadow then moved to straightening furniture in the living room, and got much of the task finished until an arm lightly ran across his shoulders.

"Be upstairs in ten minutes..." Amy whispered, again startling him. He was sure some red found its way to his cheeks, but he couldn't feel the warmth. He stared straight ahead, pretending to do something until he heard a bedroom door shut above.

'_What the hell...?_' Shadow thought over and over again. He continued to occupy himself with tedious, meaningless tasks, not taking his mind off of what Amy might be planning. He almost felt like he had an idea, but he hoped with all his might he was wrong. Still, he was curious, so when his ten minutes were up, he cautiously climbed the stairs up to her bedroom.

The door squeaked open, and the ebony one slowly looked into the dimly lit room. In his first read of the room, he honestly didn't see anything.

"Amy...?"

Shadow now saw the pink one, strutting very seductively out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a _very_ skimpy tank-top and short shorts, smiling at her visitor.

The black hedgehog sighed, and let his arms drop to his side. "Oh, _God_..." He said, mildly disgusted. "Amy... What the _fuck_ are yo-" Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her raise something to her face. Before he even had a chance to look that way, he heard a sound, and felt a sharp pain in his thigh. Shadow winced, and hit the floor.

Oh, he was _more_ than right.

After a long state of unconsciousness, the black-and-red one finally awoke with a groan. Although his vision was blurred, he could see the outline of the punk figure a few feet away from him, and he felt something on his wrists.

"Amy!" He tried to sit up, but quickly realized there was no way. The figure came closer.

"Oh? You're up! How are we feeling, sleepy-head?"

Shadow regained his sight, and followed his arms up to the foot of the bed, to which he was handcuffed to. He looked down, and noticed that he was completely naked. His ankles were restrained as well, tightly cuffed to a dresser. Disbelief was what his face screamed. His tone, however, was quite angry: "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" He yelled. The only response was a giggle. "Are you crazy?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh..." He said, sarcastically laughing, "Well, in _that_ case, it's completely _okay_ that I woke up in your bedroom lying here naked. And it's _okay_ that I'm completely defenseless to your desires of the moment. And it's _damn_ okay that you fucking _tranquilized_ me to-!"

Amy shushed him. "Oh, calm down..." There was that smirk again. "You're going to like this..." She got on her knees in front of him, and began shedding her clothes.

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

She giggled again, "I've had my eye on you for a while, Shadow..." Amy revealed her bra, which was leopard-print to match her now showing panties. "I knew now would be my best shot at getting you alone, so I took it." She began touching and caressing her breasts, emphasizing them more than anything. "I also figured I wouldn't be able to just seduce the _Ultimate Lifeform_... So I decided that I would tame you."

"Tame me? _Tame_ me?!" Shadow's tone rose, "I'm not your fucking pet! And no, you do _not_ seduce me!"

Amy took a moment, and moved her hand down to her lower region, and began rubbing her opening through her panties. "Your face agrees with what you just said, Shadow..." She smiled at the ebony hedgehog. "But your little buddy down there _doesn't_."

Shadow kept his stern face, but he knew he was hard. There was no helping that at this point. After a minute, the pink one reached for his crotch, making him turn his hips away and close his legs.

This only added to her humor, "Now, now... Don't struggle... You'll like this, I promise." She began stroking his thigh. For a moment, Shadow had forgotten about everything that had lead up to this. Nonetheless, he also remembered that he wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon, so he ultimately gave in. Her open palm ran slowly along the inside of his shaft before she gripped it. Amy soon picked up speed. The Ultimate Lifeform had been subdued, and he knew it.

"I... I thought you were more occupied with Sonic..."

Amy grinned, almost as if she was amused by his tone now that she was in control. "Oh, I'm done trying to chase _him_ around... It got to be way too much work, and _way_ too stressful." She explained, "Now, I just need something to help me... _Unwind_."

Shadow closed his eyes, and, for a moment, thought he let out a moan of pleasure. He was by no means okay with this.

"You're... You're crazy..."

In response to this (mostly true) statement, Amy lowered her head down until her green eyes were level with Shadow's penis. He felt her breath on it, and let out a small, nearly silent gasp when she held her tongue out and started toying with his head. Her tongue circled the tip several times before she finally slid the rod into her mouth, and began bobbing up and down on it.

The pink one kept her tongue out slightly, so that when she went down it slightly touched Shadow's testicles, and when she came up it ran along his shaft and hit his sweet spot near the top.

_"Oh, wow..."_ The Ultimate thought.

Amy came up for air, and continued stroking and playing with Shadow's member as she slid her panties off, and reversed position so that her exposed genitals were hovering above his face before she continued the blowjob. Not able to resist the temptation of the moment, the ebony one gave in, stretched his neck out, and began working at her flower. He ran along her labia a few times while Amy continued her strategy on his manhood, occasionally sliding it inside and stealing a taste of her juices.

This made her giggle, "Aw, I knew you'd come around..." They kept this position for some time, working at one another, moaning back and forth in their pleasure. That sudden feeling hit Shadow like a truck, and he pulled his mouth away sharply.

"Ah! A-Amy! I'm gonna'-!" Before the last word was spoken, the ebony hedgehog climaxed, spilling his seed into Amy's mouth. All that was not swallowed immediately streamed back down his erection, only to be licked up shortly after. A devilish, almost mocking grin crossed Amy's face as she crawled over Shadow's body, to meet his eyes.

The one left on bottom got the picture. "Okay..." He groaned, somewhat embarrassed. "You've made your point. _Now_ can you uncuff me?"

The tamer pouted, "Already? Aw... I had a dildo with your ass written _all_ over it." Shadow's eyes widened, and Amy continued. "Besides, how do I know you won't just run away like the wild animal you are?"

There wasn't a response, just a stern glare from the black-and-red one. Amy backed away, and cupped Shadow's member, which was, after a few light strokes, now erect again. She had positioned herself over his manhood, careful to not break their eye contact, when Shadow mumbled something.

"Oh? What was that?" Her smile grew larger.

"Because I..."

"Louder, '_Ultimate_'."

"Because I _want_ this!" He shouted back, looking away. Amy strutted over to her dresser, and grabbed a set of keys. With each click, Shadow felt more defeated, but he quickly shot up once he was freed.

"Now _that's_ a good boy...-Ah!" The pink one screamed as Shadow tackled her onto the bed and, within five seconds, had her on her back, legs up in the air, stroking his member.

"_Ready_?" He asked, with what he believed to be a bit of insanity in his voice.

Amy's shocked expression softened, and she reached over to her nightstand for a tube of lubricant. Shadow graciously accepted this, squeezing some onto the tips of two of his fingers and directing them towards Amy's anus. He played with her for a minute, sliding his fingers in and out, before applying some of the lube to his manhood. With that, he wasted no more time. The Ultimate inserted himself, grabbed ahold of Amy's legs, and began pumping slowly. The pink one winced.

"Ah, what do we have here? A tight little ass? Yeah?" Shadow commented with a grin, in part to try and regain some of his dominance. For the first time, he could feel some sort of emotion coming to him. He picked up speed. The two bodies bashed up against one another at the end of each thrust. Fingers also soon found their way to the pink hedgehog's clitoris, adding to her pleasure.

"_Oh, yeeees... Oh, fuck yes... Oh, God..._" Amy whimpered. After a while, the ebony one caught a glimpse of her face, and knew it was only a matter of time.

"Sh-Shadow! I'm cumming!"

"Oh, _fuck_! Me too!"

Both hedgehogs' bodies tightened as their orgasms took over. Amy gripped the bed sheets, and didn't let go until her climax was done tearing through her body. Breathing heavily, the two now stared at one another intently. With a mutual grin, they decided they weren't finished. Some of the white liquid followed Shadow's rod as he pulled out, running out onto the bed. He then bent over, and licked up most all of Amy's cum, finishing the job with a satisfied gulp.

After a short rest, the tamer assumed a position contradictory to her self-imposed label. On her knees, glancing back at her animal, she gave her hips a little shake, inviting him in. Shadow's manhood filled her womanhood, and for the first time that night, they were one. Amy buried her face in a pillow, allowing Shadow to completely take over.

"Oh, Shadow... G-Go faster..."

He took hold of the back of her bra strap with his left hand, and put his right on her hip. Muffled moans of pleasure came from Amy's pillow, and she once again clinched the bed sheets below. Shadow continued going to town on her lower region, grunting with each bliss flick of his hips. As he gained speed, the frame of the bed started hitting up against the wall, each '_clunk_' in sync with his thrusts.

"Ah! Sh-Shadow! I'm so close!"

The ebony one grunted, "Same here... Just hang on..." He tightened his grip on her bra, and five more thrashes into the pink one's vagina was all it took.

"_SHADOW!_"

"_AMY!_"

Their sexual juices collided inside Amy. Shadow felt her thigh tremble as even more cum erupted from her flower. The liquid overflowed, some of it running down her legs and a sizeable amount pouring onto the bed. Before he removed himself, Shadow dipped his fingers in the puddle, and used the seed as a lubricant to finger her asshole during their recession.

They then collapsed beside each other, sweaty and tired. They could still feel their juices in small ponds all around, now cold up against their heated bodies. The ebony one finally flipped up his "tamer's" bra, and caressed her breasts with one hand.

"Wow..." He said, catching his breath. "That was... _Amazing_..." Amy agreed, and Shadow sighed. "But, be honest... Why did you _really_ do this?"

The pink hedgehog continued to stare at the ceiling. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that was a pretty elaborate plan to try and get me alone for a one-time deal..."

She smiled, "Well, I _really did_ have my eye on you. I noticed that you were down. It was like you were missing something... So I thought I could give that to you. And then... Maybe afterwords... We could make something out of it."

Shadow didn't make any sort of expression, but he pulled his hand away from Amy's breasts. He cuddled closer to her. "We'll see."

The two stayed like this for some time, until the black-and-red one stood up, and slowly headed for the bathroom, hardly able to walk. "Just one question... Where exactly did you get that many tickets?"

The pink one scratched her head, and looked around. "Um... A.. Copying machine..."

Shadow's eyes widened once more, "So... _Wait_! You-" He stopped himself, and groaned. "_Nevermind_."

He then retreated, and in seconds the room was filled with the noise of running water from the shower. Amy giggled to herself, and covered her mouth before throwing her head back against her pillow, unable to control her laughter.

**THE END**

* * *

**((A/N: Yippie! My first lemon!:D I hope you didn't gouge your eyes out trying to read it! ****Now I'll say some sappy stuff about my first year on here...**

**Alright. Guys, it's been a hell of a ride so far. I think that I've come a long way since my first fanfic, and that I'm getting better with every chapter of every story I write. Sure, I've had my great and not-so-great works, but I think I'm slowly starting to mold into a writer, and not just some fan-couple-crazed Sonic freak.:p**

**For those of you who know me outside of this oneshot (well, then again, this whole A/N has pretty much been for you guys...), thank you all SO much for being so supportive of me. You have no idea how much you guys mean to me, and how appreciative I am that I actually HAVE people who like what I write, because honestly, given my position a year ago from now, all this could've gone either way. I'm very grateful that I've had this opportunity to write stories for you all, and, through a year, I've gained so much from it. Thank you guys! I'm FAR from done making my mark!;D))**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all! Here's to many more years to come!**


End file.
